galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Vossk Empire
station]] ]] ]] ]] The Vossk Empire is one of the four factions in Galaxy on Fire 2. Its population is assumed to be mostly Vossk. The Vossk have the tendency to put apostrophes in the names of stations and ships. Station Design Vossk stations, similar to their ships, are mostly green and black and sleek in design. They usually look like giant mushrooms with a large "cap" on top and cone below it with four "legs" sticking out. There seem to be two levels on docking zones, larger one on top and smaller one on bottom. It appears to be the only faction with nonvarying stations. Interestingly, all Vossk stations look the same, unlike the other 3 factions, which have a variety of station designs. Ships Ships of Vossk manufacture tend to have stronger armor than most other ships, but at the cost of only average weaponry and decreased manuverability. Vossk ships tend to be more insectoid/crustacean-like in appearance. For example, the N'tirrk looks like the abdomen of a katydid. Vossk ships always have a green and black color scheme. The Vossk are suspicious of other species, and thus restrict the sale of Vossk-manufactured weapons, ships, and equipment to other races. At first, the only Vossk ship pilotable by other species was their standard fighter, the H'Soc. In the Valkyrie add-on, the Vossk expanded their range of ships to outsiders to include the heavy fighter, the K'Suukk , and the "ultimate" ship, the S'Kanarr. The Supernova update added in the N'Tirrk, and is available to all players, regardless of any add-ons purchased. When players purchase the Supernova add-on, the Na'srrk is also available for purchase. History Initially, the Vossk were divided into various clans and lacked a single governing body. However, at one point during the Vossk's history, the Vossk encountered alien species and decided on the need to unite their species. Afterward, the Vossk Empire was founded at the behest of a single Vossk emperor. In the 36th century, the Vossk Empire fought a war with the Terran Federation which became known as the Terran-Vossk War. The war was a result of Terran expansionism and conflicting ideologies between the Vossk and Terrans. The war was eventually setteled, though the outcome is not yet known. Even in the 37th century, violent conflicts arose whenever Vossk fleets meet with Terran fleets. Terran fleets are often seen attacking Vossk ships and freighters in their territory, and vice-versa. During the Void Threat, the Terrans and Vossk made an uneasy truce to defeat the Voids. The Vossk supplied a K'Surr freighter to transport the explosives needed to obliterate the Void Mothership. It was piloted by Erkkt Uggut, a veteran Vossk pilot, and escorted by Keith T. Maxwell, a Terran mercenary working for Deep Science. Thanks, to their combined efforts, they were able to to put a halt to the Void attacks, though at the cost of Commander Uggt's life. During the colonization of the Shroud Nebula, the Vossk sent some of their commanders to colonize it. When the Neox Sector was discovered, the Vossk colonized it in order to plunder its natural resources, as its demand for resources was always high due to constant wars. At first, their fleets were spread thin across the Neox, but they were able to defend the territories they had fiercly. When their colonies and outposts were secured, the Vossk sent in reinforcements. During the Shattering, a huge portion of the Vossk fleet in Neox was destroyed, with many government officals being killed in the explosion. Politics Situation The Vossk Empire's main adversary is the Terran Federation, whose ideologies and expansionism they despise. The Vossk also share an uneasy history with the Nivelians, a former ally of the Terrans. At one point the Vossks allied with Pirates during the Terran-Vossk War. See Also *Vossk Ships *Vossk Systems *Vossk Gallery IMG_0063.JPG|Close up of a Vossk space station with a Vossk jumpgate in the background. IMG 0172-1-.jpg|The Aegir outside a Vossk Station. Vossk-jumpgate1.jpg Category:Factions Category:GOF3D Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD Category:Valkyrie Category:Supernova Category:Vossk Category:Vossk planets Category:Vossk Ships Category:Vossk Weapons Category:GoF1 Category:Galaxy on Fire Alliances Category:Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore Category:Vossk Technology Category:Vossk Systems